


Obsessed with Fire

by amethystf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CHANYEØL - Freeform, M/M, Obsession, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystf/pseuds/amethystf
Summary: Chanyeøl was angry, dangerous, burning. But Baekhyun was drawn to the man all the same.He was obsessed with fire.EXO Baekhyun x X-EXO Chanyeøl.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Obsessed with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Kath.

He never thought there would be a day when he would be standing on the opposite of his brothers.

"Baekhyun, what are you doing?" His leader questioned calmly, though the anxiety burst through in the next moment. "I already lost Chanyeol. Minseok and Kyungsoo are still missing. We barely got Jongdae back. And now you?!"

"Hyung, come here," the bow trembled along with Sehun's arms, though the archer never lowered the arrow aimed in his direction. "Please."

Baekhyun threw a quick glance at the odd-eye man behind him, the slight shift rattling the chain around his left ankle. He barely caught the man's gaze when there was a familiar flash, prompting him to release his weakened powers instinctively.

"_Hyung!_" Jongin's baffled voice sounded two meters away, transportation path altered by Baekhyun's bending of light.

"Please-" Baekhyun clutched his chest, the pressure on the X marked across his heart hurting even less than the effect of his powers consuming his body. He failed to suppress the rising cough, throwing up a mouth of scarlet joining the blood on his mauled neck.

"Baek!" Junmyeon yelled, halting his approach only when Baekhyun shot up a hand. "You have to stop using your powers."

"I--" Baekhyun retreated another step, away from his brothers. "Just--" he looked back again, this time meeting the fiery gaze of the man he didn't know why he was protecting. "Just… Don't hurt him…"

The corner of the bloody, chapped lips lifted into a smirk, a snort escaping the pink-haired owner. "You sure of that, _Baekhyunnie_?"

He was stunned at that name, unable to look away from those eyes filled with the wrath that was consuming him faster than his powers. Chanyeøl never said that name again, not even once after Baëkhyun was killed accidentally by EXO. Though he shared the same name, the man never called him by name even if he came to hurt him everyday.

Baekhyun gasped when the injured man broke the arrow that shot through his right shin, then the one in his left torso. His heart thumped in pain at the blood gushing out from Chanyeøl's leg as the man pulled out the broken arrow, cursing at the inability to remove the one embedded deep in his upper body. Perhaps it was the striking similarity to his best friend despite the scars and eyes; it was his best friend's clone after all. But there was just something, something about the always raging man that drew Baekhyun in.

"Alright," Chanyeøl's grin widened as he got up from the rooftop ground. "It was fun meeting you all today, but I have already completed my mission so it's time to go."

"You--" Junmyeon was cut off by the man who now looked bored picking his nails.

"You idiots think I kidnapped him just for revenge?" Chanyeøl laughed, the maniacal laughter clashing against his eardrums so familiar to Baekhyun by now. "I would have torn him to pieces immediately if I simply wanted revenge."

With a flash of red passing his eyes, fire engulfed the man for three seconds before the flames subsided to become a protective layer surrounding the wielder's form.

"Jongin! Go check on Jongdae!" Junmyeon instructed, immediately drawing the water from the air.

A wave split in front of Baekhyun, gushing towards the burning heat behind him. Baekhyun's gaze flickered from his leader to Chanyeøl as he hesitated, not knowing what to do.

"Come here, Baek!" Junmyeon yelled at him again, "I know this was a trap, but we have to get you back!"

Baekhyun's eyes widened even further. "You know this is a trap and yet you left Jongdae alone?"

"Jongdae will be safe," Junmyeon's gaze hardened. "I cannot leave you in the hands of X-EXO any further."

"I don't understand!" Baekhyun screamed in the middle of the parting seas of water and fire, feeling the heat passing from the broken chain to the cuff around his left ankle. It was what Chanyeøl loved to do - burn his ankle through the chain - and he knew the man was reaching out for him. "Why do we have to fight with them?"

The frustrated tears fell, stinging the wounds on his face. "They lost as much as us too and--"

The distortion of light snatched his attention, but he was too weak to summon his powers anymore. Despite the water being a relief for his burns, Baekhyun jumped towards the flaming man that was laughing again.

Like a moth drawn to fire, Baekhyun ignored the voices behind calling for him, heading steadfast into the flames that would hurt him and might even take his life away.

He fell into the burning arms of the man frowning at him. An arrow went through his shoulder, his flesh barely containing the force as the sharp head scratched past the neck of Chanyeøl.

"Hyung!" He heard Sehun scream for him, prompting him to turn his head to reassure the younger. The action was impeded by a strong hand grabbing his jaw, forcing him back to look into the scorching gaze.

"Remember," the red lips formed that forbidden name again, "_Baekhyun_. You had a choice."

He stared endlessly until the sound of an arrow breaking snapped, the tugging of the weapon along with his flesh pulling him sharply back to reality.

Chanyeøl's smile widened, and a scream escaped Baekhyun as fire cauterised his wound. He was whipped around roughly by the searing palms, arms wrapping around his waist as he was pulled backwards towards the edge.

"Baek--" Fear shone through Junmyeon's eyes.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I'll be back," Baekhyun put up a palm, stopping Junmyeon from coming any closer. "I will end this," he shuddered, trying his best to ignore Chanyeøl's licks on his ear. "I promise."

And with a weak smile at Sehun who finally reached Junmyeon's side, Baekhyun shut his eyes as he felt Chanyeøl jump off the roof, the harsh wind messing up his hair further as they fell down the building.

A gasp escaped him as he was thrown around again, the strong fingers pressing into his cheeks.

"_Baek._"

"Loey," he mouthed, eyes watering from the constant wind.

"_No,_" the fingers pressed harder as the eyes narrowed, the constricted right pupil sucking him in, "I am not your best friend."

Chanyeøl was right. This wasn't his best friend whom they didn't know they had lost for years before the brother beside them revealed himself to be Chanyeøl. But this Chanyeøl wasn't the friend he spent the last few years with too. So who was Chanyeøl? Who was this man before him that never stopped burning? What was it about this man that kept drawing him to the fire?

Baekhyun didn't know.

But the fire burning in him, the fire yearning to be buried within Chanyeøl's flames was scorching bright.

"Yeol," he corrected. "I--"

Before Baekhyun could say another word, his lips were sealed by another chapped pair, hot breath entering as the tongue pried his mouth open. He couldn't react to the bruising force of Chanyeøl's kiss, the taste of iron filling his senses as the dangerous man bit down on his lower lip harshly. Their locked gaze never broke even as he lifted his fingers, lightly caressing the patch of red covering the side of the sculptured face, tracing the vermilion scar.

There was a sharp yank at his hair, the relentless gaze freezing his disobedient fingers. He retracted them, panting hard for the oxygen that the man had stolen during the kiss. With the leverage on his hair, Chanyeøl wrenched his head to the side, face burying into the crook of his neck.

"Ahhck--" Baekhyun groaned as teeth sunk into his collarbone, eyes scrunching closed at the sudden assault. The bite didn't last long, and Baekhyun's breath was knocked out of him again when they landed, Chanyeøl's body beneath him hardly cushioning the force.

"Welcome back to hell," the man beneath him grinned, wiping the blood off his lip with a thumb. "This is your new home."

"Job done." Baekhyun turned towards the voice of the third party, watching Kāi stroll out of the room.

"_Baekhyunnie._" The chills ran down his back at that voice calling his name. A warm hand snaked down his tattered shirt, landing on his bottom. "I've missed you."

His barely calm pretense broke down entirely at those words. What was he expecting even? The only reason Chanyeøl kept him alive till now was his resemblance to his clone.

Releasing a mocking snort at the man guffawing at his grimace, Baekhyun slapped the hand off his butt, sliding down the sofa. His movement was disrupted by a tug on his right ankle, alerting him to the new cuff that Kāi had locked him in.

"I love you, Chanyeol," he turned back to the man watching him like admiring a zoo exhibit, "I really do love you, Chanyeøl."

Without any word, Baekhyun dropped his head on his arms resting on his propped knees, unbothered by the lack of reaction from the man. Perhaps Chanyeøl would think he was just mocking him in return for the previous blow.

_Not that it matters though_, Baekhyun convinced himself, despite the ache in his chest. He was so tired he just wanted to rest. Promising himself to think about how to resolve this war later, Baekhyun succumbed to the fatigue.

Hours later, he woke up on the sofa with a blanket over him.

But the room was empty and cold.

Just like his heart when there was no fire.


End file.
